


First you fight the robot (THEN YOU KISS THE ROBOT)

by SneakySneaker



Category: Undertale
Genre: Bad Pickup Lines, Character Death, Extreme Thirst, F/M, I for one think he would love and be proud of that scene, Sexual and Romantic Tension, drama. romance. tear shed, if you’ve played you know what’s up, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneakySneaker/pseuds/SneakySneaker
Summary: A human fell to the underground and fought her way up to this point. But this one’s different~





	First you fight the robot (THEN YOU KISS THE ROBOT)

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! My first post! This was originally something different. When I started writing this, it was essentially a self insert adventure through ALL of Undertale, but I was most excited to get to this part so I skipped ahead right up it lol
> 
> Now it’s a standalone thing

The room was dark, only a small line of red lights lining the edge of a dramatic bridge leading to an equally dramatic platform to see by. Looking over the side of the bridge, the only thing visible were clouds, or perhaps steam, hanging far below. Snapping your attention back ahead of her, you continued down the path, concentrating on the now familiar little rectangle at the far end. He was tilted over, propped up on a noodly elbow and absentmindedly fiddling with one of his own dials. As you approached, he picked himself up and put his dial back where it was. 

“So you finally made it up here. My puzzles were no match for you, were they, darling? Goodness, I hope nothing…  _ unexpected  _ happens here, at the climax of our story, what a  _ disaster _ that would be~”

He said, words practically dripping with disingenuous sass. you could plainly hear the face he would be making, provided he had one. 

“You know, I should really be thanking you.” 

Mettaton mused, wheeling up to you. He reached up and put an arm around your waist.

“Before you came along, Alphys just stayed in her lab, all day, watching those awful human cartoons and eating microwaved noodles. And when she wasn’t doing that, she was writing her fanfictions about Undyne. Horrible stuff, just… a godawful mess.”

He continued, bringing one hand to the top of his screen, clearly exasperated by just the thought. He gently pulled you along.

“But then you came out of the ruins! She had something new to watch! I had something new to play with! You might be the second best thing to ever happen to little Alphys. I know I give her a hard time, even though she built my…”

He trailed off for a second, and you thought you heard his fans start to hum, (excitedly?) and you definitely felt heat radiating off his exterior. 

“But do you know what would really help  _ me _ out?”

Mettaton asked darkly, rolling away dramatically. you didn’t much care for his tone and kept your guard up, genuinely unnerved by him for the first time. He turned suddenly, startling you.

“My ratings have been through the roof, darling, straight through the very roof above us since you came down here! You certainly are one  _ hot little commodity _ , aren’t you?”

He asked, wheeling back to you and reclaiming your waist. There was almost a purr in that line of text to speak that made you slightly uncomfortable. From below, you heard some kind of heavy mechanism groan to life. In a heartbeat, you found yourself knocked down flat as the platform flew high into the air. The stage came to a stop, popping you into the air briefly, and you were able to catch your breath, before your head bounced off the floor.

“Here we are. Just me and you. The human and the ever handsome robot, with impenetrable defences.”

Mettaton offered his hand to help you up, and you felt him all but vibrating with what could only be interpreted as excitement. He began wheeling back and forth slowly, keeping his arms in such a position as to leave the switch on his back completely unguarded. you suddenly knew what you had to do. He ain’t slick.

“On one hand, you’ve proven yourself against all my traps and puzzles, escaping each one without so much as a scratch! Mostly! On the other hand, my body is impervious to all physical damage.”

He continued to stall, giving you ample time to edge up behind him.

“I don’t like those odds, sweetheart.”

Mettaton admitted somberly, turning his back to the human.

“It would be a shame…  _ if i had some weakness you could exploit.” _

He teased dryly. you ran up and slammed your hand into the switch, feeling him tense so as to not topple over. 

“ _ Mmm, honey~” _

He purred, catching you off guard. Bright lights flowed from the tiles on his monitor and smoke began to pour from his corners as he spoke again

“Prepare yourself darling! I’m going to make your last living moments…”

you had to sheild your eyes from the blinding lights coming not only from the small robot, but from high above as well, suddenly. you squinted, hoping to catch a glimpse of whatever was going on behind the cloud of stage fog that had quickly filled the area. There were bright flashes, like strobes, and mechanical whirring, and you clambered to stand back up to try and see through the fog.

“ _ Ohh yes~” _

A sultry moan came from the stage area, stopping you in your tracks. your eyes widened and your heart raced at the sound. It felt like time had stopped and everything that wasnt Mettaton had fallen into slow motion, and the only sound was the solid click of heels on the floor.

“Absolutely  _ beautiful!” _

Said a new, much taller, sleeker robot, as he emerged from the fog and all the lights converged onto his shiny form. you were at a loss for words entirely as the new Mettaton approached you, you could only stare and try to register what you had witnessed. 

“Well? What do you think?”   
He asked, fluttering his thick eyelashes at you.

“Um.. I, uh.. You… uh..”

you stammered helplessly as your face got hotter and your pulse quickened. He shifted his weight, drawing attention to a fabulous new pair of legs. you took notice of them immediately and continued to stammer, though you reached out hesitantly to the metal, admiring how it shined like wet rubber.

“I’ll give you a moment to take it all in.”

He chuckled, a sound that reverberated through his hot pink chest plate, striking a little pose for you. you covered your mouth as a small sound tried to escape.

“Hnnnn, I’d love to take it..  _ All _ . IN!”

you caught and corrected yourself, cautiously pressing a fingertip to the unexpectedly soft thigh. He hummed softly, as though he enjoyed the touch, and you stumbled, no longer able to support yourself. you closed your eyes as you began to feel a bit lightheaded, however they shot open again when you felt cool metal on your face and a hand on your back.

“Are you alright, darling? You seem a bit… unsteady.”

Mettaton asked, trying to help you remain upright. For the briefest of moments, you' eyes filled with tears, then all went to black.

  
  


A strong gust of wind roused you from unconsciousness. you lay still for a moment, trying to recollect yourself. you sat up with a confused look as you gazed at a pebble until your short term memory came back to you. you were on the bridge outside an important looking door, but why? 

_ Oh. _

your face got warm and you dug around your bag to get your phone.

  * Alphy, what the hell, wtf is this?



you hit send on the message and dove for the automatic doors. you ran down the bridge and skidded to a halt in front of the shorter, more rectangular robot, disappointed.

“Miss me, sweetheart?”

“How did you rebox yourself?”

you asked, every bit as curious as you were frantic to get on with things.

“That’s my secret, now isnt it?”

He answered smugly.

“Turn around, I need to hit it.”

“ _ Darling~” _

The small robot purred, unable or perhaps just refusing to do anything to stop you from picking him up. you held him to your chest and flipped his switch, holding on tight. you had been so eager to have the taller Mettaton back, you had neglected to brace yourself for the upward jolt of the stage and found yourself flat on your back. you kept your eyes shut tightly so when the lights stopped flashing you wouldnt be disoriented. you felt the platform stop, and were met with a mildly sickening feeling as the downward g-forces were no longer the weight you felt on your chest. However, you didnt bump your head this time. you opened your eyes, to find the shinier Mettaton still wrapped tightly in your arms and smiling down at you, gently cradling your head from bouncing off the floor. He blew a kiss and you wheezed, suddenly aware of how heavy he was on your small squishy body. He sat up and watched as you caught your breath. Once again, he offered to help you up. Shyly, you took his hand and slid yourself forward, stopping suddenly. you glanced down and blushed hard. Mettaton had sat back on his knees, and they gently pressed against the back of your thighs. At some point on the ride up you had wrapped your legs around him. 

“Um, uh, when did, uuuhhhh I dont remember-”   
your frazzled stammering was interrupted by the sleek robot giving you a little tug, thus clearing his knees and bringing your right up against him. A soft chuckle rumbled through his chest as he wrapped his arm around you, rocking onto his heels and then flat onto his back..

“What’s the matter, darling?”   
He asked, ghosting his fingertips just over the back of your neck. you fought back a squeak. He pulled his knee up behind you, inadvertently scooting you a bit closer. you felt your face get hot again and your heart raced. In an instant, Mettaton had casually rolled out from under you and hung over you, his arms on either side of yours.

“Round two?”

He purred, holding your gaze. It was all too much for you to process, you could only get redder and warmer as a constant high pitched whine escaped you. Before you could react, he was gone, strutting off to the far side of the arena. Slowly, the frazzled human sat up, still whining, and rubbed your teary eyes. A loud, electronic crackling came from below, shaking you from your hazy state. you looked over to Mettaton to gauge his reaction. He had draped himself seductively over a large speaker and seemed to be looking at something far below. He nodded a few times and extended a hearty thumbs up to someone you couldn't see. He turned back to see you and gave you a little wave, drumming his fingers through the air. He looked back over his shoulder to the bottom of the room and gestured to bring something higher. Higher. One more? Perfect. He turned back to his confused human with a lazy grin. you froze in his sights, a veritable deer in his single pink headlight. A low, mechanical hum droned through the air briefly, quickly replaced by a simple piano tune which soon grew in instruments and intensity. Mettaton slid off the speaker, crossing the room, his hot pink heels landing in time with the music, though the clicking was inaudible. you began to panic inside, unsure of what to do with him approaching you. 

“Ready to go? I’m going to start attacking you now~”

He asked you, more posing than dancing now. you fumbled to reach your phone to send Alphys another message regarding exactly what it was she was trying to do building something like that, but before you could, the beautiful creation had swooped in and taken hold of your wrist. 

“Ah ah, no need to get dear Alphys involved in this. She can’t help you now. She doesn’t even know what’s going on here. As far as she’s concerned, I’m on my way back to the lab now.”

He explained, taking you' phone and tucking it back into your bag, giving the pocket a little pat. your mind raced.

“W-what do you mean?”

you asked, mesmerized by whatever the robot did. He hummed in amusement.

“The tile puzzle was supposed to be our last little romp, darling.”

you heard what he was saying, but didn’t understand. 

“But then, why are we here now? Ah! I’m not complaining, of-of course!”

you fumbled over your words, not wanting Mettaton to think that you weren’t completely transfixed with his new body.

“I dont want her interfering with this. Everything between us has so far been a setup. I’m sure you’ve noticed Alphys isn’t the most confident monster. She thought helping you would make you like her. You were never in any physical danger, darling.”

He explained, never once missing an opportunity to flaunt himself. you paused for a moment, your racing heart sinking. Alphys had put forth so much effort into trying to befriend you, when you had already decided to be her friend. you became so lost in thought, you didn’t notice the projector descending from a still unseen ceiling.

“Watch your step, darling.”   
Mettaton warned, taking back your attention. On top of everything else, there was now apparently a laser grid synched to the loud music. Thin beams raced across the floor, some blue, some white, all switching between colors at intervals determined by the beat. you snapped your focus to the beams, which seemed to follow you specifically, or rather, Mettaton was completely unphased by them gliding across his sleek surfaces. They got faster, and you were having trouble keeping up, sustaining minor burns when you got tripped up. 

“But why are we doing THIS?”

you shouted over the music. Mettaton all but pranced to meet you.

“I wanted to get a real fight out of you. You’re going to be the greatest episode of any of my shows to date! This time is a little different, though.”

He explained, sounding rather proud of himself.

“There is  _ no _ script! There is  _ no _ editing!  _ There are! No! Reshoots! _ ”

He continued, posing extravagantly at each declaration. 

“The stakes have never been higher!”

you could faintly hear his fans kicking up again as he got more excited. you gasped when he suddenly scooped you into his arms and danced away with you.

“If one of us dies on this stage tonight, darling, then the other takes their soul to the barrier! It’s the perfect ending! Drama, romance, suspense! It pains me you didn’t come to us sooner, darling, I should have done this show a long time ago, but I wouldn’t have been able to do it without you.”   
The robot’s tone had gone from something fierce and passionate to something much softer towards the end. You were captivated, to say the least.

“Wait,  _ if one of us does what? _ ”   
you interjected. Mettaton pulled you closer to explain, too quiet for the cameras to hope to pick up.

“Neither of us will die. I don’t want to kill  _ you _ , and I know killing isn’t on the long list of things you didn’t think I knew you wanted to do to  _ me _ .”

He whispered, flashing you a half sinister smile. you blushed hard, knowing he was watching you intently with that knowledge. were you really so easy to read? you suddenly felt embarrassingly tsundere.

“I what? I’ve only known this form for less than an hour.”   
you defended, clicking your tongue. your robotic tormentor gave a low chuckle, purposefully brushing the side of his nose against the top of your ear, dragging out the softest of whimpers from you. 

“Well if that’s how it’s going to be,  _ sweetheart~ _ ”

He cooed, gently sliding you down his leg until you were in a heap on the floor. you were screaming on the inside and your face burned from how red it was, when suddenly, there was a coolness on your head. you looked up to see he had taken your hat and was wearing it. 

“Well I guess I don’t have to feel bad about this, since you’re so  _ indifferent _ towards me.”   
Mettaton teased, pouting for good measure. you stopped in your tracks, waiting for whatever he was talking about to happen. From the same mysterious blackness that brought you the laser grid came a shower of tiny versions of his box form. They floated gently on tiny umbrellas and blew tiny kisses in the shape of hearts. you thought they were precious and reached out to catch one. The little box landed on your hand, and you turned to let it go with the others, riding some intangible, perpetual breeze. you turned back and were met with a wall of tiny hearts riding that same breeze. Each one that collided with you gave a shock, not unbearable in small numbers, but the dozen or so that covered you like a blanket left you on the floor, twitching slightly. your hair was noticeably fluffier.    
“I actually  _ do  _ feel bad about that...”

Mettaton mumbled to himself. He went to the wad of a human as you rose to your knees.

“Good news, darling, it’s break time!”

He chirped, bending down to meet you. you groaned a little, accessing the dimensional box through your phone to get the burger from earlier. As the wrapper crinkled in your light grasp, you found yourself face to face with the robot, who had dropped himself down to be at your level, watching you expectantly. you slowly unwrapped it, watching him get more excited. The air around him was getting hot again. you brought the food to your mouth, but stopped when you heard what could only be described as a squeak escaping Mettaton. His visible eye was bright and wide, and you knew he was grinning despite his hands covering his face. It was adorable, and you never wanted him to stop. Gently, he reached up and helped ease the food to your lips, stifling a little giggle as you bit into the shimmering bun. Immediately you regretted your decision. 

These were  _ actual, decorative, sequins _ jabbing their thin, hard edges into your gums and between your teeth. The thick slab of hot glue trying to pass for a bun was almost too chewy to bear, but at least it distracted from whatever the glitter coated “meat” was made of. Thankfully, you had taken only a very small bite, as you were prone to do with any new food. you forced a little smile to make him happy and made yourself swallow the art project, fighting back tears as the sequins scraped all the way down your throat. There was a moment’s silence between them, the pixels in his eye flashing to simulate sparkles. 

“How was it? Was it like on the surface? Please, darling, tell me, I have to know!”

Mettaton begged, sitting up again.    
“Ooooohhhh yeaaaaahhh it was ahhh, per.. Perfect.”

you didnt like lying to him, but he was so happy and you couldnt bear to let him down like that.

“You must have another bite, then!”   
He insisted, taking your hands and trying to coax you into eating more. you quickly crumpled the wrapper back over the rest of the burger and whisked it back into the box it came from.

“Ahh! No! I mean, it was… so good! I feel, uh, completely revitalized! Mmm, yeah, that makes me feel good as new! To eat anymore now would be a waste! I’ll just… save it for when I really need it!”   
you stammered, trying your best to look convincing. 

  
  


A small crowd of monsters that were already eating had gathered near the counter downstairs to watch the fight, eager to see more action. Burgerpants watched the screen with aggressive apathy, gnawing on an unlit cigarette and drumming his fingers on the cold formica.   
“You heard it here, beauties! MTT burgers are JUST LIKE on the surface! If anyone tells you different, they’re not worth your time or decency!”

The TV blared as the camera zoomed in and held on a very pleased grin. The ginger feline flattened his ears and whipped his tail in agitation. He emitted a low growl, nearly biting straight through his cigarette. Neither death nor the end of his shift could come soon enough.

  
  


you had a confused look as Mettaton spoke into the darkness, but he said it was a live recording, so you didnt think about it too much. He took your face in his hand and turned it back to him, gently wiping his thumb across your lips.

“You’re covered in glitter, sweetheart.”   
He justified. All coherent thought in your mind was wiped away along with the stray craft supply. Dusting his hands off, he once again offered you a hand up. you took it and for the first time, you noticed the heart tanked up in his midsection.

“Hey… what’s that?”   
you asked, admiring the way it bobbed gently. It was just below eye level to you, but you had always had other things to look at before. He gave you a little smirk, prancing backwards.

“Why dont I show you?”   
He suggested, opening the glass door, allowing the still beating heart to float outside. As it floated gracefully towards you, you noticed a crackling sound, and what appeared to be an electric bubble now encasing the heart. As it neared, little sparks flew off it, shocking your skin. you hopped around, trying to avoid getting hit, which was difficult with the amount of electricity arcing off the bubble, as well as how agile the heart was. you weren’t sure if there was a way to counterattack this unusual technique, as you didnt want to damage the delicate organ. It followed you a bit longer, zapping you numerous times. One bolt in particular aimed for where your next step would likely put you, and in a panic, you lost your balance. you felt yourself falling and waved your arms wildly trying to retain an upright position. you watched in slow motion horror as the heart floated closer and closer and you winced as your hand fell through the electric bubble and collided with the heart, sending it flying across the room, landing with a wet little noise. Horrified, you held your breath as you approached the soul, and let the breath go when you could see it was still beating, noticeably faster, but it did not rise off the ground. Closer inspection revealed a shimmering coat over the surface, glistening softly with what resembled glitter? Looking at your hand, you discovered a smear of sticky gel where you had batted the heart. you looked up to see Mettaton had doubled over and was shaking a bit, his stance widened to keep himself standing. you ran to him, deeply afraid of what you had done. He lifted his head an inch or so, just enough to see you. He was grimacing a little as he bit hard into his lip. He appeared to be... blushing? 

“Mm… mmmmhmhm  _ y-y-yeah… _ ”

you took a step back, covering your mouth in disbelief. That was a moan. you made the robot moan. Why does he have that function?  _ What other functions does he have? _ Did you  _ need _ to hit him to make him do that? That wasn’t to say that you would take issue with that or anything, if thats what he needed you to do. your mind raced as your face got redder with each possibility.

“Mmm.. i need a minute.. Cut to.. Do this essay.”

Mettaton stammered, a sheet of paper appearing in his hand. He passed it off to the human as he shambled past to retrieve his heart. you scribbled furiously on the sheet featuring only one question (“What is your favorite thing about Mettaton?”) Said robot snatched the paper back as he came past you again, having mostly recovered from the unexpected assault on his spot of numerous situational weaknesses. you were still blushing as he cleared his throat to read. 

“Let’s find out what our resident human likes best about me! She says.. Oh my~ I  _ will _ be saving this for later, darling.”

He purred, shooting you a glance that made you weak. A small team of the tiny umbrella boxes from earlier came down to whisk the paper away, leaving the robot free to glide back across the stage.

“Come after me, sweetheart.”   
He breathed, tossing the hat in you' direction, leaving his hand open in invitation.   
“ _ I’ll try baby but you gotta hurry up…” _ _  
_ you whined quietly, biting your lip. you scooped up your hat and followed, getting swept up and carried away the second you took his hand. 

“Let’s see if you can keep up~”

He teased, gently putting you down. you watched as he sauntered a little ways away and began to pose. Unsure of what else to do, you mimicked him. He beamed, changing position.

“And now a spike in difficulty~”

The robot mused, commanding a fleet of blocks and bombs. With every new pose, he sent one of each towards the human frantically trying to mimic his moves. He got a little caught up in everything and had picked up speed considerably, and before too long he realized you had collapsed.

“Honestly…”   
He tutted, picking you up to put you outside. Something felt… wrong, though he paid it no real mind, reverting back to his more cubic form to wait.

Mettaton was growing exceedingly bored waiting for you to come back in. He had been looking over your essay page again, puzzled.

“Even if that were possible, what would a father do with a human that’s been broken in half?”

He thought aloud. Just before it got unbearable, the doors opened, ushering in a cool gust. you picked him up, held him close, and before long they reached the top of the stage again. This time you were able to keep your tight grip on him and clinged almost desperately to him, unable to reach the floor. He gently pried you off and sat you down, patting your head. By this time, he figured you were familiar enough with their battle to pick right back up. you watched (intently) as he put some distance between them, stepping hard and determined, like he was on a runway. you really owed Alphys a lot of thanks. The robot turned suddenly, giving his distracted human a little smirk as he got into a pose and waited for you to do the same. you were able to keep up with him much easier the second time around, but upon the last pose, he gave you a darker smile. you narrowed your eyes curiously. you moved to turn around, but stopped when he spoke.

“Ah ah, eyes on me sweetheart.”

Mettaton purred, taking your attention back.

“I want you to look at me while it happens~”

His request was enough to make you melt, never mind the way it sounded like caramel and honey. you locked your eyes onto him until a sharp pain hit the back of your leg. The obstacles were coming back. Mettaton hadn’t wanted you to look back, so instead you listened to try and hear where safety lied. It was kind of ineffective, but you were lucky. He straightened up with a tsk and a smug little grin. 

“You’re doing well! Why dont we take it easy and do another quiz, hm?”

A pair of smaller boxes came from above with a sheet of paper and pen, handing it off to you. you cocked your head slightly, as this was the same sheet as before, with your previous answer and everything. you paid it no mind, knowing you had only a limited time to answer. you quickly scratched down the first thing that came to mind, only realizing its poor quality once time was up and the paper was snatched up by the smaller bots. you blushed hard as they delivered your essay to Mettaton and he glanced over it. His expression fell, as he realized the entry to be a pitiful pick up line of some description, though he didnt understand the puns.

“My, that was certainly a creative piece! Art isnt meant to be understood by everyone!”

He proclaimed as the paper was whisked away into the darkness above. you felt like you might pop, you were so red. you were terribly embarrassed by your work this time, even moreso knowing that Mettaton had to read it. you didnt even notice him approaching you again until he gently pressed you against his cool metal body.

“You seem a little hot. And bothered.”   
He cooed, pressing you close. This small pressure was enough to force a very small noise from you. you clung to him tightly, taking great care to feel as many of his movements as you could. He must have noticed, because suddenly there was a lot more dipping and swinging in his hips. 

“Tell me, human. Is there anything like me on the surface?”

He asked, taking your hand to ease you back to the floor. Reluctantly, you complied.

“I’ve never seen anything like you anywhere.”

you breathed, awestruck.   
“Tell me more.”   
He purred, leading you away in a dance.   
“I mean… ive heard people say certain cars are sexy… really nice ones, italian cars.”   
“Oh? And what do you think? How do i stack up to these cars?”   
“That’s not a fair fight.”   
you whispered, your legs feeling weak as he pulled you back flat in against his tank.   
“Speak up, darling, and keep going. I love having you stroke my ego~”   
He pleaded perhaps a bit bluntly.   
“Hnnnnnn yeah lemme stroke that ego”   
you' thoughts slithered out a bit too loudly, pushing your hips back into the beautiful machine.

“ _ Oh sweetheart~” _

Purred said machine, turning you around and taking hold of your reflexively raised leg as he dipped you low to the ground. 

That feeling of something being wrong returned to him, and he paused. His fans kicked into high gear and he knew he was putting off an uncomfortable degree of heat.

“ _ Are we really doing this right now?” _

He asked sarcastically, feeling his systems locking up. you grew concerned. For a brief moment, the lovely pink of his visible eye blinked out, leaving only an eerie whiteness. His fans were louder than you had ever heard them, and a grinding sound came from his chest plate, startling you. In an instant, you had dropped to the ground. The color returned to his eye a moment later, followed by a single loud clang deep inside his body. He looked down at you with an awkward grimace. you looked up at him with a confused horror. While he was still holding onto you, his arms were in a heap on the floor underneath you. A few segments of his severed limbs held desperately to the stray wires that hung out from under his armored pads as smoke wafted out from the holes. 

“It’s fine! This is… fine!”

The dismantled robot protested, stomping for emphasis.

“Up. Come on, get up, I’m not done yet.”

He huffed, glaring at his damages. you scrambled to your feet and moved gingerly to the side of his arms, watching them like they were a hurt animal.

“Oh no, no no, are you okay?”   
you whimpered, hiding behind him.

“It’s nothing!”   
He barked, kicking one of the useless arms away.

“It’s… I’m fine.”

Mettaton calmed himself, flipping his hair. 

“But… but your arms!”

you protested, even as he sauntered away from the pile of metal.

“Ha! Darling, look at me. You really think i miss those, with legs like these?”

He mused, posing. you had to admit, he didnt seem terribly bothered by the situation anymore. Inconvenienced yes, but the whole dismemberment thing didnt appear to hinder him, though it certainly didnt sit right with you. your attitude changed when Mettaton drew his leg up against your side, gently tucking you behind his knee. you hummed shakily, all but eating your lip. 

There wasnt as much battling going on with the loss of his arms. Mettaton found it difficult to run his show with the human constantly wrapping yourself around him and having no way to get you off. Always a showman, however, Mettaton found a way to make it work. It was mostly posing segments from there on. Eventually it became couple’s posing, as you could scarcely restrain yourself. you wrapped him up as he fawned in your arms, he played it up as you clung to his legs, the stage belonged to both of them now.   
“You’re taking this all very well, darling, you were so upset not too long ago.” He complimented, lifting you up to help you drape your arms over his shoulders.

“I mean I sure wish you still had your arms, but as long as i can still be close to you, I dont care.” you admitted, sliding off his leg to wrap him from behind. you dropped down slowly, into a ground position, when suddenly he turned and dropped down over you, catching you by complete surprise. your heart raced and your eyes widened. “You cant keep doing this to me.” you breathed, reaching up to hold the magnificent legs now on either side of you. He leaned in close to your face with a smile.

“You’re on my show, sweetheart, I make the rules, and I can do whatever I want.” Mettaton reminded, his words dripping with something that suggested he knew a little more about humans than he let on. “Besides, I thought you wanted to be close to me?” He teased with a pout, laying flat against you. He was still pretty heavy, and you were already having a hard time keeping your breath steady, so in all reality this beautiful temptation pinning you to the ground was probably not as great a scenario as you thought it would be. you wrapped your arms around him and reluctantly tried to get back up, receiving no help from him at all until he could hold his own weight, and then he was off.

“So, um… what other shows do you do?” you asked as you caught up to him and turned him around.

“Oh  _ all kinds _ . I do cooking, quizzes, the news, how-tos. Why, did you have an idea to pitch? Something unusual humans like to watch?”

“Does everybody watch your shows?”

“Oh of course!” He said with a grin, leaning back against you.

“So it’s all for a general viewing audience? Nothing maybe, a little more… late night?” you blushed a little.

“I’m the only celebrity down here, but I do occasionally bring in some local talent to perform.” 

“No I mean like-” you got caught up in the moment and lowered him into a haphazard dip, forgetting your strength.

“I know what you meant, darling.” He interrupted, giving you a look that made you melt. “We don’t currently have anything like that,  _ yet. _ ” The inevitability was punctuated with a little smirk as he raised himself back up, drawing you right up against him. A sudden and unwelcome feeling washed over him, draining him of his zest.

The whirring of his fans kicked up louder than ever, causing you' heart to sink. you looked up with frightened eyes, hoping he was just getting excited again. Mettaton gazed back at you with an equally frightened, grim little smile, accepting his fate. 

“Please don't let go…”

He whispered shakily, faltering. you were scared and unsure of what to do as you watched him start to fall. you hugged him up close as his legs failed him, stumbling slightly as the dead weight of his upper body became yours to bear. He faintly spouted pet names into your shoulder as you held him tightly, heading for the door to get help.

“It’s ok! It’s gonna be ok, you’re gonna be ok! Oh no no no…”   
you tried your best to reassure both of them, but he was too heavy for you to carry any farther, and you had to stop and sit down. Mettaton looked up to the far wall, where a neon board flickered to life, and gasped gently.

“Look! Look up there, oh, my ratings!”

He sounded so happy for someone who had just lost all their limbs, but you turned your head to look at the green line as it continued to rise steadily.

“That’s you, darling! You did this for me! We’ve reached the call in milestone! Put someone on!”   
He shouted into the blackness surrounding the arena, vibrating with what you told yourself was happiness instead of the more likely failing machinery bringing him closer to shutting down. There was a moment of dead air.

“Oh, I’m… on TV…? H.. Hi, Mettaton… I loved watching your shows, but… I guess this is the last episode…? Oh no.. I’m tying up the lines… I dont even know what to say… besides thank you…?”

The first caller seemed very unsure of themselves, and while their tone felt familiar to you, you didnt pay it enough mind to make any connections. you were too busy being grief stricken and holding the limbless torso of the brightest star you had ever met in what were probably his final moments, trying to make him happy. He seemed troubled.

“No, wait! It’s ok, B-”

A soft click ended his protesting, leaving him with a hurt expression.

“I’ll take another!”

He cried into the darkness, feeling too close to actual tears. The darkness responded with a roar of praise for his show and everything he had done thus far. Countless monsters telling him how much they loved this show and that show, how he saved their family reunion with that potato salad, how their child passed their final exams with something they learned on his quiz show, how he gave them confidence to  _ be _ themselves when even they didnt believe. All the positive reactions struck a chord deep inside the robot. you fought back your own tears as you wiped away his artificial ones.

“Human… you… Thank you. I see now that I can’t go to the surface.”   
He realized. You shook your head.

“You can! I’m going to get help! You can come to the surface with me, it’ll be great! People, they’ll love you! And if they dont… then I will. You will  _ always _ have me, ok?”   
you almost begged, losing the fight to keep your tears at bay.

“No, I mean, you have your own stars… up there… You have more stars than you know what to do with, you humans. All of you are the inspiration that I needed to become what I am now. But down here? The monsters? They dont have anybody. I’m the only star shining down here, Underground. If I left…”   
He trailed off, at peace with his circumstances. He closed his eyes and turned his head a bit to rest against you.

“Oh, my dear, sweet human… Dont worry about me. You need…”   
Mettaton stopped mid thought, glancing around. He craned his neck up to look behind them. 

“ _ Where are my arms? _ ”

He whispered. you felt your heart shatter.  _ He doesnt know they’re gone. This is just like some kind of war movie, _ you thought, biting your lip to stop it from trembling.

“ _ My arms, darling. Would you be a dear and get the right one? _ ”   
He whispered again. you looked around and spotted the appendage, scooting towards it carefully so as to not jostle the mangled performer.

“ _ Oh, thank you sweetheart. Now would you mind sort of… gently petting your face? _ ”   
He inquired softly, giving your a patient smile. you picked up the arm and lightly stroked your cheek with the lifeless noodle. He hummed approvingly. 

“You need to carry on, human. The world of monsters is no place for you.”   
He said, returning to a normal volume. 

“No it’s ok! Im not leaving you like this! I can… I’ll go get Alphys, she can fix you!”

you gasped, starting to get up.

“Dont leave me here, darling!”

Mettaton pleaded, his voice cracking just a bit. you moved his detatched arm to turn your head so they could maintain eye contact, as you thought he would have done.

“Mettaton… I dont know how to fix you…”   
“That’s alright, my dear, just...stay with me…”

you lost your composure, bringing his arm up to wipe away your tears.

“Now listen to me carefully… this wasn’t your fault, darling.”   
Mettaton explained as the tearful human lifted her own head with his arm.

“This body… it isnt perfect.”

There was a long, skeptical silence between them.

“There were still tests to be run, I mean. Whatever happens to me, you have to persevere, darling. You must continue.”

He turned his head a bit more to press into the soft spot between your shoulder and collarbone. 

“No, I dont want to! Mettaton Im scared!”

you cried, shaking your head and gently caressing with his arm.

“Shh, shh… It’s ok. You’ll be just fine. You can do this, sweetheart.”   
Mettaton persuaded, nuzzling you gently.

“No, I’m scared that… Im afraid that once I leave here, I’ll never see you again!”

you sobbed, moving his arm to gently hold the back of your head.

“Oh, darling… Don’t be afraid. You haven’t seen the last of me yet.”   
“I haven’t..?”   
“Of course not, honey.”   
He promised softly. For a moment, you felt a little better.   
“Humans need to sleep don’t they? And humans can dream, can’t they? That’s… where I’ll be…”

There was silence then. you pulled him into a more upright position and gently stroked your neck with his arm. A few moments that felt like an eternity passed without sound.

“Mettaton…? No, Mettaton, please, dont…!”

you begged, hot tears running down familiar paths.   
“You’ve been… a wonderful audience…”

His fans were whirring rapidly. 

“ _ Can you reach my other arm, darling?” _

He whispered. you nodded.   
“ _ Good, I want you to bring it over here… Take my hand.” _ __  
you did as you were instructed, shakily cupping the lifeless glove.   
“ __ No no, lace the fingers. Yes, that’s perfect, thank you sweetheart. ”

He sighed gently as you returned him to his previous position.

“Oh, my love… please run away….”   
He sang softly, breaking you' heart all over again.   
“No, no no, don’t sing… Metatton, please, don’t sing that!”   
you begged, panicking.

“Monster king…. forbids your….. Stay….”   
He continued, even softer, as you wrapped him up tightly.

“Please, not like this!”   
you cried into his armor, gently tugging with his arm.

“Humans must…… live far apart…… even if….. It breaks.…. My……..”   
  


you held your breath, and cried in silence awaiting the next word.

“Metta…? Mettaton….?”   
you pleaded. His fans stopped abruptly, leaving them in silence.

“If you wanted to kiss me, darling…. Now’s the time….”   
He coaxed, barely a whisper. Gently, you brought his hand around to cup your tear stained face, pulling yourself closer. you closed your stinging eyes, and pressed your trembling lips to his perfect synthetic ones, holding onto him tightly. He sighed gently, contentedly, as he shut down. you, now trembling all over, fought to hold the kiss, hearing the soft hum of his systems descend into a cold silence. you knew he was gone. Despite this, you couldn’t bear to move, though your shaking was making it difficult to stay. you came away reluctantly to look at him, thinking how tragically beautiful he was. 

“Im sorry…”

you hushed, clinging to the lifeless hull and crying into his armor again. 

A banging sound echoed from the far end of the room, and the doors opened, bringing a rush of cold air. 

“I t-told him  _ not _ to get carried away, b-but does he listen?  _ Nnnoooo. _ ”

Alphys grumbled sarcastically, shuffling into the room. Mettagiri heard the small reptile and whined. Alphys stopped in her tracks, only then registering the scene before her.

“you,  _ what on earth are you doing?  _ M-mettaton!”   
She gasped, rushing towards the sad pile in the center of the room.

“Alphys, I didnt mean to…  _ I killed him _ , I didnt mean to but he’s dead now and it’s my fault!”

you sobbed as Alphys looked over the damage.

“N-no, no it’s alright, just… tell me what happened.”   
Alphys comforted as best she could. 

“I came in here, and he was there, and we talked, and i flipped his switch and he got tall and sexy! I got super flustered because everything he did was perfect and he was beautiful and then his arms flew off and i felt bad but he wanted to keep going so we kept going and then his long sexy legs fell off and everything just went all to hell from there, and i wanted to go get you but he wanted me to stay with him and then he just…. He died, right here in my arms…”

you explained with some difficulty over the tears. Alphys patted the human’s arm gently.

“It’s ok, you, I can fix him. It’s just his battery.”   
“It what?”   
“His battery ran down, th-that’s all. He just needs to charge! He’ll be g-good as new tomorrow.”

“His what?”

you were too distraught to comprehend fully, drying your eyes. Alphys held her claws out, waiting for the dismembered arms and legs.

“W-would you help me get him b-back home?”

She asked. you were worn out from all the crying, and your head was starting to hurt, but you complied. you picked yourself up with a little difficulty, as you refused to put Mettaton down, even at the expense of your own balance. He wanted you to stay and hold onto him, and so you would. 

“Alphys… he said you didnt know we were up there… why did you come?”   
you asked, cradling the robot as if he were a sleeping child as they backtracked the maze of corridors.

“Well, I  _ didn’t  _ know you two were up here. As s-soon as i told him that body was ready enough to test, I installed something that w-would let me know if he ever got too low on battery, because I… I just  _ knew _ he would run off. I’m surprised I even got the m-message at all, given the reception up there. Oh! I got another message.”   
Alphys explained as her phone chirped.

“Oh, it’s from you! And… there’s another one from you…”

The doctor’s phone unleashed a torrent of chirps, a cacophony of alert tones, for at least a solid ten seconds.

“They’re…. They’re all from you, you…”   
She discovered sheepishly, thumbing through a dense wall of notifications.

“Yeah… I sent a bunch while i was waking up after i got conked out in battle…”

you admitted, petting Mettaton’s head gently.

“That’s…. M-more than a bunch…”


End file.
